


(You Are Perfect) Porcelain

by Stylinsonvodka



Series: A Song For The Timid of Heart [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Louis is Harry's teachers hybrid, who likes to rifle through stray backpacks and sometimes make love in abandoned classrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You Are Perfect) Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> hello again lil sweeties! this is an old prompt, that i had posted before, that isnt up anymore so i revamped and reposted! enjoy!!

Harry doesn't know what he expected, getting involved with a hybrid. 

It wasn't even supposed to become a thing. Honestly, Harry was given strict instructions by Mr. Payne to not even talk to the kitten unless absolutely necessary, lest he offend him or say anything too wildly inappropriate. (Harry wonders what Mr. Payne would say if he found out all of the inappropriate things Harry had whispered into the ear of his precious hybrid as he fucked him from behind.) And he had obeyed that rule for a short while, but Harry's only so strong, and when Louis had learned that a really fun game to play during class was /mouth at Harry's cock through the fabric of his jeans/, Harry kind of broke that rule. 

But /then/, Harry promised himself it wouldn't go any farther than that. And then he broke that rule, too. And then the one he made for himself after that, and the next one that followed. 

And /now/, Harry thinks he might be breaking several different laws, as well, as he wanders down the hall during his maths period to find the empty classroom his hybrid is waiting for him — probably naked — in. 

When he finally finds it (it's quite out of the way, and not near any other busy classrooms, and Harry's nearly impressed), he knocks once, and barely has to wait a moment before the door is being opened and a tiny hand is pulling him inside. 

Harry trips inside, and he barely has time to regain his footing before the door's being locked again and Louis' jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist. 

"Hi, love," he greets, kissing immediately across Harry's jaw, and Harry tips his head back with a grin.

"Hi, cutie," he says.

Louis giggles, and slowly climbs from Harry's arms again, to drop to his knees and start to pull Harry's jeans down. Harry pulls his own shirt off helpfully, and in only a few moments, they're both completely naked and Harry has Louis propped up on the teacher's desk in the back of the classroom. 

Louis giggles again, and presses a small bottle of lube into Harry's palm. Harry flashes him a grin, before he uncaps it, pouring the cool liquid slowly along the tips of his fingers. Louis makes a small noise, high and impatient, and Harry pauses again to slowly coat his fingers before he pushes one of them into Louis without warning. 

Louis gasps. He shudders, and rolls his hips, before he relaxes, and Harry takes it as his cue to continue. He pulls his finger out, before pushing it back in, dick twitching at the small string of noises that fall, in quick succession, past Louis' lips. Gradually, he adds a second, and then a third, finally pulling his fingers out when Louis' gasping and begging him to get the fuck on with it. (Only, he doesn't swear. 'Cause he just doesn't do that for some reason.)

Harry can't keep himself from grinning, though he wastes absolutely no time before he pours more lube into the palm of his hand and wraps it around his cock. Louis kisses him, and Harry groans into his mouth, coating his cock as he quickly as he can manage with shaky, impatient fingers. 

Finally, without breaking the kiss, he moves to line himself up with Louis' hole, drinking in the mewl Louis emits at the contact. Harry cracks another smile, before he rolls his hips, and starts to push into him slowly. 

Louis shudders again, and Harry wraps one arm around him, his free hand coming to curl around Louis' thigh. Louis breathes out a sigh, and drops his forehead against Harry's shoulder, waiting until Harry's hips were flush against his arse before he pauses and murmurs, "Move. Please." 

Harry, more than willing to oblige, pulls back, before rocking his hips back against Louis'. Louis sighs breathily, and Harry rocks his hips again, very quickly establishing a very careful rhythm. Louis finally wraps his legs around Harry's waist, and rocks his hips in time with Harry's, whimpering out pleas into the taut skin of his shoulder. 

Harry laughs softly, though he doesn't hesitate, and snaps his hips back against Louis' forcefully. 

Louis bites at his shoulder, stifling a cry. "Oh gosh, oh my gosh," he mewls. "There, like that, oh gosh." 

Harry nods, and kisses the side of his head as he slams his hips back against Louis' arse, pushing back into him forcefully. 

Louis moans, and pushes back against Harry, with another long string of airy moans. Before long, Harry can hear his breath start to catch the way it always does just before he comes, and he slowly pushes his hand up Louis' thigh, curling around his cock loosely. Louis stifles another cry, and weakly fucks into Harry's hand, before biting at his shoulder again and coming with a choked cry. 

He tightens around Harry obscenely, and Harry groans, before he rolls shoulders once and comes, buried deep inside Louis. 

Louis moans softly at the feeling. Harry slowly pulls out, and he moans again as Louis blinks up at him and pushes Harry's curls back from his face. 

"I /love/ doing that," he breathes finally. 

Harry cracks a smile. "I know, love." 

"And I love you," Louis adds, and Harry smiles wider. 

"I know, love." 

"And I'd love it if you said back," he continues. 

Harry laughs, and kisses Louis' forehead, feeling his heart swell and his chest heat up with a warmth almost as lovely as Louis. 

"I love you," he agrees. 

Louis giggles, nodding proudly. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> also prettiest please follow me on [tumblr](http://stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com)!


End file.
